Érase una vez
by siglodiosa
Summary: Los Mortífagos intentan hacer cosas malas, pero hacen mal cosas.
1. Snape venda su alma por 25 centavos

(Nota de la autora: Los caracteres de Harry Potter son la propiedad de JK Rowling. Los cuentos son por Evadne. Soy sólo transductora. También, soy una estudiante de español y me gustaría que los nativos de español me corrijan y me den sugerencias para palabras o frases. Gracias.)

Severus Snape se levantaba delante del teléfono, se hurgaba los bolsillos de túnica y juraba a telefonista que le decía depositar 25 centavos más por los próximos treinta segundos. Normalmente, este tipo de comportamiento atraería una muchedumbre de espectadores curiosos o tal vez el poli pero Snape estaba en el aeropuerto. (No preguntes por qué.) Aquí la gente sobrecargaba demasiado por su equipaje y daba la lata a inspecciones seguridades extensivas para prestar atención al hombre vestido raramente que no tenía bastante calderilla llamar conferencia telefónica a Sacramento.

-Sí, sí. ‹‹Por favor depósito veinticinco centavos…›› ¡Depositaría si dame dos segundos encontrar veinticinco centavos, mujer!

La telefonista, siendo sólo una grabación, no le prestó atención.

Sin conocimiento de Snape, una sombra oscura se arrastraba a través del suelo hacia al teléfono Snape intentaba usar. Muggles trataba de coger sus vuelos no la prestaron atención sino que hacían sentir escalofríos en las almas como pasaban por ella. E iba hacia Snape.

Los dedos de Snape cerraron alrededor algo forma de moneda de veinticinco centavos. ‹‹¡Aja!›› exclamó como la sacaba y la levantaba en el aire para relucir en las luces fluorescentes. No era una moneda de veinticinco centavos.

‹‹¿Un dólar de oro de Sacagewea? Maldita sea, ¿qué voy hacer con éste? No puedo gastarlo, por que sólo Merlín sabe cuando veré otro. Pero no quiero guardarlo. No vale más de dólar y ¡lo cubren desordenadamente mis bolsillos!›› gritó Snape. Sentaba del mismo modo de los dólares de mitad de Kennedy.

La sombra ahora estaba directamente detrás del desprevenido Snape. La se encabrita del suelo, listo para rodear sus intenciones malvadas alrededor de él y condena su alma para siempre.

‹‹Hola, Voldemort.››

El escalofrío repentinamente desapareció y la sombra cambió en forma de algo casi humano. ‹‹¿Cómo sabías era yo?››

Snape rodó los ojos. ‹‹¿Cuántas personas exudan mal en la atmósfera? Era usted o Carrot Top.››

‹‹Eh, ¿qué haces?››

‹‹Hago una llamada. ¿Qué quiere?››

‹‹¿Quieres afiliarte a mi culto malvado?››

‹‹¿Qué se hace?››

‹‹Lo habitual. El dinero, el poder, el fulgor cálido consigues cuando estropees la vida de otra persona.››

‹‹Eh. ¿Hay otras personas que se afilian?››

Voldemort sacó su planificador del día. ‹‹Luicus, Crabbe y/o Goyle, Nott, los Lestrange, el ex-novio de Sarah, Rick, y pregunté a Evadne sobre él, pero comenzó gritando del Sombrero Seleccionador, así que yo fuera marcha atrás lentamente.››

‹‹¿Tiene un planificador del día?››

‹‹¿Qué? Se tiene que ser organizado si se quiere apoderarse el mundo, ¿no?››

‹‹¿Tiene veinticinco centavos? Estoy harto con la telefonista.››

‹‹Te doy veinticinco centavos si te afiliaras a mi culto.››

‹‹Vale, vale. Sólo me da la moneda.››

‹‹Fantástico. Nuestra primera reunión es el martes que viene. Te veo luego.››

Y ¡PUF!, el mundo subió en fumo.

Momentos más tarde, Voldemort, tosiendo y agitando fumo de su cara, dijo, ‹‹Eso no saliera bien como esperé. ¿Intento eso otra vez?››

Snape tenía un sentimiento mal sobre esto.


	2. Una presentación con PowerPoint, tal vez

Snape asomó la cabeza en la entrada. ‹‹Voy a la panadería. ¿Hay… qué está haciendo?››

Voldemort levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y torcieron sus labios horrendamente a Snape. Era obvio que estaba contento sobre algo e intentaba reír, pero algunas personas no deben estar felices.

‹‹Doy un simposio para algunos egresados en oportunidades para trabajos malvados en la economía de hoy. Es tiempo conseguimos nueva sangre en los Mortífagos. No quiero decir sacrificios de niños tampoco.›› Voldemort rió malvadamente.

Snape dio a Voldemort una mirada de "esa-era-la-peor-broma-he-oído-alguna vez."

Voldemort tosió. ‹‹En cualquier caso. Espero reclutar o coaccionar a algunos de ellos en los Mortífagos mañana. Entonces, diseño una presentación con PowerPoint con algunas fotos que echamos en la comida campestre de compañía por última vez. ¿Qué piensas?››

‹‹Eh, está bien del juego del béisbol con pelota blanda. Pero¿qué es _eso_?››

‹‹¿Qué es qué?››

‹‹Eso. En el rincón. El bulto pálido.››

Voldemort se dobló adelante hasta su nariz que no existo tocó la pantalla. ‹‹Creo…creo…creo que es el pulgar de Lucius.››

‹‹Está en esta foto de juega herraduras.››

‹‹Creo que su pulgar está en _todas_ las fotos››

‹‹Le dije, usted debió dar la cámara a Avery.››

‹‹Sí, sí. Puedo cortar eso de las fotos.››

‹‹En cualquier caso, antes de olvido¿necesita algo de le panadería?››

‹‹No. ¡Espera! No vayas. ¡Quiero que veas la demostración de dispositiva!››

‹‹¿Será rápida?››

Voldemort lo ignoró y comenzó el programa.

‹‹Espera hasta que oigas la endecha que conseguí tocando en el fondo, Severus.››

El icono de reloj de arena apreció.

‹‹Argh. ¿De qué tienes pensar? Justo comenzar… ¿Por qué estás comenzando Windows Media Player? No hay razón comenzarlo… ¡NO, YO NO QUIERO REGISTRAR!››

Voldemort hizo clic en la caja de dialogues que aparecí de repente.

¿Qué significas 'Ha sido un error'¡Toque la cante estúpida¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONARÁ ESTA COSA?!››

Voldemort sacó su varita rápidamente y diciendo palabrotas el ordenador a través la ventana más cercana, por poco aplastando Peter, quien cotilleaba con los ratones en el jardín abajo.

‹‹Vaaaale›› dije Snape. ‹‹Voy a ir ahora a la panadería.››

‹‹Es bueno que hiciera un archivo de seguridad de mi presentación en un disco flexible,›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Es la segunda vez que he hecho eso esta noche.››


	3. La dulce de muerte

Voldemort, también conoce como Tom Riddle o el Tío-Con-Demasiados-Apodos, estuvo asombrado. Esto era inusual, porque cuando se ha vivido tanto largo como él y se han hecho tantas cosas malintencionadas y malvadas como él, muy poco se sorprende. No era una mala sorpresa. Ciertamente no era una sorpresa de "Wormtail ha intentado cocer un pastel de Bundt otra vez". Era más de una sorpresa como "alguien ha dejado una caja de regaliz negro en el escritorio". La cual es exactamente qué ha pasado. Voldemort había caminado en su estudio, esperando hacer un poco progreso en intentando apoderarse del mundo, y descubrió que alguien había dejado una caja de regaliz negro en el escritorio.

La sorpresa de Voldemort rápidamente se convirtió en sospecha. ¿Quién quesería dejar una caja de regaliz negro en el escritorio? ¿Quién aun sabía dónde él está? Los Mortífagos sabían donde estaba el escondite, pero no estaban por ahí excepto Snape y no era el tipo quien era considerado. La única conclusión sería que alguien está confabulado con Dumbledore había descubierto su ubicación y intentaba envenenarlo con regaliz negro.

Voldemort resopló. Como si el veneno pueda matarlo. Debo comerlo, solamente fastidiar a la persona horrendamente estúpida que la ha dejado. Sin embargo, ¿le gustaba regaliz negro? En alguna parte atrás en su mente, Voldemort tenía un recuerdo vago que tenía una aversión a regaliz negro.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. Fue dulce, después de todo. No sería posiblementedemasiado mal. El aviso en el atrás de su mente crecía más fuerte, pero solía ignorando los avisos. Voldemort metió un pedazo de regaliz negro en la boca.

Mitad de casa de Voldemort, la lectura de la noche de Snape fue interrumpida por un chillado apenado. Por un momento, Snape pensaba que era alguien estando torturado pero rápidamente recordó que nadie ha estado apresado por lo menos por un mes. Entonces, ¿quién leches chillaba? No era nadie en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos excepto…Voldemort sí mismo. Snape fue para investigar.

Lo que descubrió fue Voldemort, Dueño de Serpientes e Imbécil Quien No Hace Caso de Sus Propios Avisos, sintiéndose en el suelo en frente del refrigerador, bebiendo leche del cartón.

‹‹Eh›› dijo Snape ‹‹consiga un vaso. Tenemos beber de ése también››

Voldemort miró con furia a Snape y resueltamente tomó otro trago del cartón.

‹‹Regaliz…›› ronqueó.

‹‹¿Cómo?››

‹‹Regaliz negro…en escritorio… boca escociendo…››

‹‹¿Había algo equivocado con él? ¿Y qué escritorio?›› ¿Qué habría añadido a la dulce para afectar Voldemort?

‹‹Noooooo…›› gimió Voldemort. ‹‹Lo tiene sabor a alquitrán…y sal. ¡Es desagradable! Tuve un recuerdo que no me gustaba, pero…›› Voldemort amordazó y bebió más leche. ‹‹¡No consigo el sabor fuera de mi boca!››

‹Pues›› dijo Snape ‹‹¿era sólo regaliz?››

‹‹NEGRO regaliz. Sabes, tengo un plan para apoderarse del mundo.››

Snape pensaba esto era un poco non sequitar, pero Voldemort continuó.

‹‹Si dejo una caja de regaliz negro en el peldaño de la puerta de cada mago poderoso en el mundo, olvidarán que lo odian mucho. Después, cuando lo prueben y convertirse incapacitado por el sabor horrible, los atacamos y aniquilamos a fondo la oposición.››

Snape pensaba eso era un plan estúpido, pero no tuvo los conejos decírselo a Voldemort. En cambio, dijo, ‹‹¿De dónde lo vino?››

‹‹No sé, pero no es importante…ven, tenemos que ir a los Países Bajos y comprar tanto regaliz negro como podemos.››

Mientras lejos, Dumbledore se sentaba en su oficina en Hogwarts, preguntándose si Voldemort había gustado su regalo de cumpleaños él había enviado. Casi estaba seguro que fuera el cumpleaños de Voldemort, de todas maneras. Quizás el próximo año conseguiría Voldemort un pastel de frutas.


	4. Hola, mi nombre es

"Apuesto que les preguntan por qué les llamé aquí hoy," les dijo el Señor siniestro a sus seguidores fieles, los Mortífagos.

"De verdad no," dijo Snape. Vale, tal vez no tan fiel.

El-Uno-Terrible-Una vez-Conocía-Como-Tom lo ignoró. "Sólo quería que supieran que haya decidido un nuevo nombre malvado después de que alguien," en este momento él miró a Lucius, "me dijo que "Dueño Overlord" era un nombre estúpido."

"No se puede usar dos títulos juntos hacer un nombre malvado," se quejó Lucius. "Se necesita un título y luego algún forma de verbo o sustantivo imponente."

"Ya, ya," dijo Él-Que-No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado-Porque-Él-Ya-No-Ha-Pensado-de-Uno. "Sin embargo, he añadido a tus reglas bobas. He surgido con el nombre malvado perfecto."

"¿Uh-huh? ¿Y lo es…?" preguntó Snape.

"Desde este momento, conoceré como… ¡Lord Voldemort!"

Había un silencio largo. Cada Mortífago se miró y luego dirigieron mirar fijamente a "Lord Voldemort." En alguna parte, un grillo chirrió.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Avery.

"¡_Crucio_!" mandó Voldemort.

"¿Eso es su nuevo nombre?" preguntó Snape, ignorando los gritos de Avery.

"Sí," dijo Voldemort. "¿Por qué, qué se equivoca con él? Es más que un sustantivo o verbo imponente. ¡Es una oración imponente! Significa 'Huida de Muerte.' Es francesa, por el amor de Dios."

"Oh," dijo Nott, "Creía que era 'Huida de la Muerte.'"

"Yeah," dijo Snape, "y suena como el nombre de un ilusionista de mala cualidad. '¡Esta Noche, sólo una noche, LORD VOLDEMORT actúa el mágico más imposible de los místicos¡'"

"¡Ooooh!" exclamó Lucius. "¿Va hacer 'arcos eslabones?"

"No, ¡no voy hacer 'arcos eslabones!'" dijo Voldemort. "¡Y yo no creo que suene como ilusionista!"

"Lo digo en serio," continuó Snape, "¿cómo sugirió con ese nombre?"

De repente, Voldemort pareció avergonzado. "Lo justo… me provino."

Esto se hizo todo el mundo sumamente receloso.

"¿Le provino?" preguntó Pettigrew. "Como, ¿en un sueño?"

"Noooooo…en realidad…reorganicélasletrasenminombre."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Avery.

"¡_Crucio_!" mandó Voldemort.

"¡Yo reorganicé las letras en mi nombre¡ Allí, ¿están felices?"

Había otro silencio aturdido. De nuevo, grillo chirrió.

"¡¿Lo es un ANAGRAMA?!" exigió Snape.

"Awwwww, es tan mono," dijo Lucius.

"¡Eso no es mono! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Puede su nombre ser reorganizado para deletrear una oración francesa? Es…imposible, por lo mejor. ¿Qué es su nombre medio?"

"Marvolo," dijo Voldemort.

Snape hizo una pausa para pensar sobre él. "'Tom Marvolo Riddle' no hace 'Lord Voldemort' dijo Snape, "hay letras extras."

"Bien," dijo Voldemort, "teóricamente hace 'I am Lord Voldemort,' pero eso sería un nombre estúpido."

"Ya que el uno que tiene es puro brillantez."

"¡Silencio! Lo me llamarán, si les gusta o no."

"Entonces," dijo Travers, "¿su primero nombre es Tom? ¿No Thomas?"

"Justo Tom," dijo Voldemort. "¿Ya nosotros conciliamos a mi nombre?"

Snape suspiró. "Demonios, si está feliz."

"Estoy."

"Vale. Pero ése es un segundo nombre muy conveniente que tiene."


	5. El estacionamiento del profesor Snape

‹‹Evadne, ¿vendrías por acá por favor? Necesito que confirmes el estacionamiento de esto hombre.››

Evadne recogía el tampón y el libro de validación e iba a la oficina del profesor Marcus. La facultad siempre tenía visitantes, así que no era inusual para su jefe preguntar por esto. Cuando entró, el profé Marcus hablaba a un hombre que dando la espalda a Evadne. Toda su ropa era negra, inusual hasta el profesor más solemne. Inexplicablemente, Evadne sentía una ola de inferioridad la pasa por alto.

‹‹Ah, Evadne. Éste es el profesor Snape. Nos visita de Inglaterra.››

Evadne miró fijamente y estaba susto. Ella justo no había oído lo que pensó que había oído, ¿sí? Pero tiene que ser él. El pelo negro, la nariz ganchuda, la ansiedad no explicada… lo era el profesor Snape.

‹‹Yo…er…hola…›› ella apenas dijo.

‹‹Aquí está mi billete para el estacionamiento›› El profesor Snape dijo, prescindiendo de las formalidades. ‹‹¿Si podrías, por favor?››

Ella timbró y firmó rápidamente y abrió el libro de validación. "Justo no lo mires," pensaba como entraba la fecha, su nombre y el número de su billete. "No mires fijamente, y por el amor de Dios, lo que haga, no rías."

Esto plan choca contra el suelo cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que preguntarle quien patrocinaba su visita.

‹‹Um…¿señor?››

‹‹Sí, ¿qué lo es?›› respondió poco después.

‹‹Necesito saber quien es su patrocinador.››

‹‹El profesor Potter.››

"Me ha estado de broma," pensó Evadne.

Como anotaba la información con cuidado, comenzaba hacer una sonrisa desdeñosa como mil bromas transcurrían en su mente. Esto deseo, sin embargo, se desvaneció rápidamente cuando ella dio el billete validado para el estacionamiento al Prof. Snape. La miraba con tan furia que se podría detenido un camión móvil. Hazlo, la mirada dijo, te atrevo a hacerlo.

La mamá de Evadne no había criado ninguna tonta. El deseo contar una broma estaba en guerra huir de la oficina tan rápido como es posible para ser humano en dos segundos. Terminó con Evadne se arrastra y se tirando bajo de su escritorio.

‹‹¡Por favor no tome cincuenta puntos de mi casa!›› Gritó ella temerosamente, se acorrucó al lado de su UCP.

‹‹¡Miserable niña!›› mustió el Prof. Snape, como dejó para conseguir su escoba del garaje.

(Facultad del trasfondo de la autora: trabajo para el Instituto de la Ciencia de Materias, y siempre se reciben profesores extranjeros para conferencias y tal. El otro día, mi jefe me preguntó validar el estacionamiento del profesor William Snape de Inglaterra. Pensaba que ero lo divertido desde Anna Kornikova, pero no terminó allí. El patrocinador del Prof. Snape fue el Prof. Donald Potter de mi facultad. Casi morí. Inoportunamente, sin embargo, no hice ninguna broma que quería porque probablemente despediría de mi trabajo para replicar a mi jefe y a su huésped. En lugar de eso, tuve que conformarme con este.)


	6. Sirius pone a Peter en su sitio

(para Sarah Noble)

Peter perdía ajedrez contra Lucius cuando la puerta abrió de repente. Sirius Black estaba de pie amenazadoramente en la entrada.

‹‹S…Sirius,›› tartamudeó Peter, ‹‹Esto…esto no parece…›

CACHETE

El fin


	7. Risa á la anime

‹‹¿Vean la brillantez simplista de mi plan?›› les preguntó Voldemort a sus tres Mortífagos más leales, Snape, Lucius y Wormtail.

‹‹Um…› dijo Wormtail, ‹‹quiero que comente conmigo otra más vez.››

Voldemort suspiró. ‹‹Bien. Peter, eso eres tú, hablará a sus amigo, los ratones, y los convencerá asaltar Londres y flipar cada muggle que vive allí. Esto es cuando Snape aparecerá con su gaita mágica y…››

‹‹No,›› dijo Snape.

‹‹¿Cómo?›› preguntó Voldemort, con ojos destellos. Sabes, como Dumbledore y sus ojos que centellean, pero malvados.

‹‹Dije 'no.' ¿Hasta miró el traje que me di? Yo no llevo medias verdes. Ni esa gorra con plumas como Robin Hood.››

‹‹Snape…›› dijo Voldemort, con aviso.

‹‹Máteme. Preferiría el Curso de Matar llevarme a cabo que llevar eso conjunto.››

‹‹¡Lo haré!›› exclamó Lucius, siendo el rescatador de Snape.

‹‹¿Estás seguro controlarla?›› preguntó Voldemort.

‹‹¡Buenísimo! ¿Todo que tengo que es llevar medias verdes, tocar la gaita y hacer los ratones seguirme, no?››

‹‹Perfecto.›› (‹‹¡Hurra!››) ‹‹Luego, Lucius conducirá los ratones afuera de Londres. ¿Estás entiendo esto, Wormtail?››

‹‹Um…¿sí?››

‹‹Bueno. El Ministerio sabrá que algo no parece correcto, así que Lucius aparecerá leches de allí. Mientras el Ministerio distraerá intentando buscarte, Snape y yo asaltaremos las oficinas del Ministerio y tomar rehén el ministro de Magia. Luego me dará el poder sobre el mundo mágico. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!››

‹‹Pero, si…›› comenzó Lucius.

‹‹¡…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!››

‹‹Um…¿mi Señor?›› preguntó Wormtail.

‹‹¡MWJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!››

‹‹¡Voldemort, deténgalo!›› gritó Snape.

‹‹¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!››

Snape, Lucius y Wormtail sólo miraron fijamente a Voldemort. ‹‹Quizás si esperamos un momento›› farfulló Wormtail.

‹‹¡BWAJAJA!¡BWAJA! ¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!››

‹‹No cero que vaya a detener pronto,›› bisbiseó Lucius.

‹‹¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!››

‹‹Oh, por el amor de Dios›› dijo Snape. Y salieron.

‹‹¡AJAJAJAJAJA…ajajajajaja…aja…aja…ja.›› Voldemort volvió la cabeza como el eco de su risa maníaca disminuía.

‹‹Eh, ¿adónde todos fueron?››


	8. El terror de los Mortífagos

‹‹No entiendo›› lloriqueó Peter.

‹‹Nunca entiendes›› farfulló Snape.

‹‹Mira, es muy sencillo,›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Una persona del grupo se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta principal y lo deja en el umbral. Luego, él…››

‹‹O ella,›› dijo la señora Lestrange, quien debe tener un nombre de pila.

‹‹O ella,›› añadió Voldemort. ‹‹suena el timbre y corre. Potter abre la puerta, ve nuestro 'regalo' y lo pisotea. Y… ¡ÉXITO!››

‹‹Pero, ¿por qué lo pisoteará?›› preguntó Peter

‹‹Porque lo está ardiendo, claro.››

‹‹Pero no sé cómo eso realiza algo,›› dijo Peter.

‹‹No realiza nada,›› dijo Snape ‹‹Es justo fastidioso. ¡Lo que es por qué creo que es una idea tan horrible!››

‹‹¿Por qué tienes que discrepar?›› preguntó Voldemort. ‹‹¿Disfrutas de criticarme?››

‹‹Justo creo que es una idea boba arriesgar la vida de uno de nuestros hombres…››

‹‹O mujeres,›› añadió la señora Lenore Lestrange, lo que he decido llamarla. Alguien entiende.

‹‹O mujeres,›› continuó Snape ‹‹así que podría gastar una broma infantil a los Potter.››

‹‹¡Creía que odiaste a Potter!››

‹‹Sí. ¡Lo cual es por qué quiero ASESINARLO, no molestarlo!››

Había un silencio largo. Los otros Mortífagos se removieron incómodos en los setos que rodeaban la casa de los Potter. Era lo bueno que los Mortífagos solo actúan por la noche, porque el amparo de noche no se esconde bien. El primer poli que maneja por la casa los pillaría.

Voldemort suspiró. ‹‹¿Te cae bien si los aterrorizamos ahora y los matamos más tarde?››

‹‹¿Promete?›› preguntó Snape

‹‹Tienes mi palabra de honor como malvado en persona››

‹‹De acuerdo. Pero no voy a correr a esa puerta.››

‹‹Buen. Buen. Ahora, ¿cuál chico…?››

‹‹O chica,›› dijo Lenore Lestrange. Sí, me doy cuenta que es aliteración, pero los nombres de todos son aliteraciones.

‹‹O chichas, ¿tiene el honor sonar el timbre y huir?››

Nadie se movió.

‹‹Tienen cinco segundos antes de que use el Curso Imperious con alguien para hacerlo.››

Había una pelea breve como los Mortífagos se empujaban adelante en una esfuerza no meterse del camino de la varita de Voldemort. Peter terminó delante.

‹‹¡Claro, Peter!›› exclamó Voldemort.‹‹¡No sabía que lo podrías! Y si te atrapa, claro, seguro que James Potter va a matarte. Toma esto. Espera, necesito encenderlo antes de que vayas.››

Peter se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta de los Potter. "_Bien_," pensaba, "_si pilles,_ _puedes convertirte ratón_." Con esto pensamiento inspirando confianza, sonó el timbre. "_¡Espera!_" pensó Peter, "_¡James sabe que puedo convertirme ratón! ¡Mier-!_" Peter correteó.

En eso tuvo suerte, como James Potter abría la puerta un momento más tarde. ‹‹¿Qué demonios?›› preguntó como se dio cuenta qué estaba en su umbral. Apagó rápidamente el fuego.

Voldemort, quien todavía escondido en los setos, satisfice con sí mismo. Dio una de sus risas crueles y altas.

‹‹Cariño,›› llamó Lily Potter adentro la casa. ‹‹¿qué pasa?››

‹‹No sé,›› devolvió James, ‹‹Había una Chia Pet en llamas en nuestro umbral.››

‹‹¿Una qué?››

‹‹Chia Pet en llamas. No te preocupes, lo apagó. Y creo oír a alguna chica en nuestros setos.››

‹‹O…›› comenzó Lenore de los arbustos. ‹‹Espera, ¿ya dijo chica, no?››

‹‹¡No había una chica!›› gritó Lord Voldemort. ‹‹ ¡Fui yo! LORD VOLDEMORT. Conocerme y conoce el miedo.››

‹‹¡SE VAYA MI CÉSPED!›› gritó James Potter.


	9. Malo contra Malo

Voldemort y Sauron se metieron en una discusión sobre quien tiene más eufemismos.

‹‹Lo que digo›› dijo Voldemort ‹‹es mientras su licencia terminó con la muerte de su creador, la mía todavía crece. Hay tres más libros restante salir. Aumentaría mucho más nombres nuevos.››

Un Ojo gigantesco, en una corona de llamas, miró con furia a Voldemort. Un silencio incómodo seguía.

‹‹Um…›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹¿Quiere decir algo?››

El Ojo gigantesco se dirige hacia un hombre se sienta no muy lejos de los dos seres más malvados nacer en la existencia novelesco. Él, sin embargo, no dejaba ver el miedo. De hecho, bostezaba por el aburrimiento. El Ojo dio una ojeada más furia, si es posible para un ojo sin párpados y en llamas convertirse más amenazador. El hombre de repente hizo caso y se sobresaltó, diciendo ‹‹Er…lo siento. ¿En qué manera puedo servirle, mi Señor?›› Había la Boca del Sauron.

El Ojo miraba fijamente al hombre por un momento. ‹‹Mi Señor Sauron dice que ha tenido miles de años y varias épocas para acumular muchos eufemismos. Usted ha tenido ¿cuántos, cincuenta años?››

Las llamas sobre el Ojo aumentaban drásticamente.

‹‹Oh, correcto. No suponía usar su nombre real. Luego, ¿cómo digo a gente quien yo soy?››

El Ojo parecía susto ligeramente sobre esto descuido.

‹‹¡Por favor!›› gritó Voldemort, volviendo al tema. ‹‹¿Qué hace el tiempo hacer con algo? La cantidad del malvado se crea es sumamente más importante. La cantidad del miedo su nombre real inspira es más importante. La cantidad de tiempo en la pantalla se consigue es más importante. Amenazo en realidad a mi carácter principal en persona. ¡Usted es un Ojo arriba de una torre!››

El Ojo se contrajo con ira demente. La Boca del Sauron tragó saliva y continuó, ‹‹Mi Señor se pregunta respetuosamente ¿qué el carácter principal tiene hacer con algo? Después de todo, en tres años, un niño va derrotarle.››

‹‹¿Y ser derrotado por un hobbit es algo de qué ser orgulloso? De verdad, era destruido por el bonito personificado. Aparte de eso, ¿cómo sabe que el mocoso Potter va a matarme?››

El Ojo y la Boca del Sauron se cambiaron miradas incrédulas. ‹‹Haber›› dijo la Boca, ‹‹¡vive en un libro de niños! ¡Claro que sí va a perder! ¡Y la imagen diluye su malvado!››

‹‹¿Cómo la diluye mi malvado? Mato, torturo y mutilo. ¿Qué hizo usted? ¿Creó joya? ¡OoooooOOOooooh!››

El Ojo se había entornado si hubiera tenido párpados hacerlo. La Boca del Sauron continuó, ‹‹Estas piezas de 'joyas' se convirtieron nueve humanos en los secuaces más espeluznantes en la historia literaria.››

‹‹Vale, creó secuaces. ¿Y qué? Tengo el hechizo de Imperious hacer eso para mi. Mucho menos trabajo que forjar veinte anillos de poder.››

‹‹Sus secuaces son solo hombres malvados, no seres sobrenaturales. Lo desconocido causa más miedo. Sabe eso. ¿Por qué si no habría de poner a sus Mortífagos en máscaras?

‹‹Cualquiera›› Voldemort miró el reloj. ‹‹Mira, tengo que volver antes de todo el mundo piensa que he muerto otra vez. Pero, le advierto. Al final, Lord Voldmort más gente tiene miedo decir su nombre verdadero que el Sauron.››

El Ojo dilataba imperiosamente. La Boca dijo, ‹‹Quizás, quizás. Si no es destruido por una estratagema increíble tanto.››

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco. ‹‹Ajá. Se vaya de aquí antes de que consiga un extintor.››

El Ojo y la Boca del Sauron desaparecieron con un relámpago de anti-luz y humo negro.

‹‹Fanfarrón.›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Y ¡chamuscó mi sofá para invitados de nuevo!››


	10. Compremos una casa, mija

(Hola, todos. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he puesto al día el cuento. Lo siento. Aprendo el lenguaje en España y hay mogollón de cosas para ver y hace que distrae mi atención un poco. Algunos me habían dicho que a veces no entienden lo que escribo. Entiendo y eso es por qué vos he pedido corregirme cuando fallo algo. Gracias.)

‹‹Me voy a matar›› pensó la agente inmobiliaria.

Se dio la vuelta y fingía sonriendo al grupo de hombres enmascarados y llevaba túnicas negras que estaban de pie semicírculo detrás de ella. Lo que dijo, sin embargo, fue ‹‹La próxima casa en nuestra visita es de dos niveles y de estilo colonial estadounidense desde los principios de los sesenta.››

El hombre junto a ella volvió maliciosamente la sonrisa. Su rostro era pálido, la nariz inexistente y los ojos rojos y crueles relucían maliciosamente. ‹‹A mí me encanta la paisajista›› Voldemort dijo maliciosamente. Fue a la puerta y se la abrió. Maliciosamente.

‹‹Me siento tan estúpido›› dijo uno de los Mortífagos. Lógicamente fue Snape.

‹‹Cállate›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Venga. ¡Escuchad! Quiero que se dispersen por toda la casa como la plaga, destruyendo todo que mueve... espera, no. Ésas fueron tus instrucciones para la incursión para anoche. Lo que quiero que hagan ahora es se dispersan por toda la casa como la plaga, comprobando para los defectos en la arquitectura.››

Todos los Mortífagos menos Snape se marcharon como murciélagos alados a lo largo de la casa. Los que son sólo un tipo de los murciélagos, entonces olvídalo.

‹‹Venga›› dijo Snape ‹‹dígame de nuevo ¿porqué compramos una casa cuando tiene una mansión en buen uso?››

‹‹No es mío›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Mi padre nunca reconoció en realidad mi existencia ¿recuerdas? Además, lo desprecio y aborrezco y no tengo nada que hacer con él, entonces no viviría allí si pudiera.››

‹‹Despreciar y aborrecer significan lo mismo.››

‹‹Cállate››

La voz de Lucius resonaba desde arriba de los escalones. ‹‹ ¡Impresionante! ¡Eche un vistazo al espacio de los armarios!››

Voldemort se volvió a la agente inmobiliaria. ‹‹Entonces me dice sobre este sitio. ¿Tiene un sótano? ¿Hay espacio bastante ahí abajo para los prisioneros y quizá una cámara de torturas?››

‹‹Um…tiene una sala de juegos y es casi reformada.››

‹‹Suficiente››

Lucius apreció al lado de Voldemort ‹‹¡¿Sabe qué?!››

‹‹¿Qué?››

‹‹¡Las incrustaciones en la chimenea son magníficas!››

‹‹¡Excelente! ¡La chimenea en nuestra última vivienda era sumamente insuficiente¡ ¿Hay más para informar?››

‹‹Hay ventanas saledizas que son preciosas por delante, bastante espacio en el comedor y dormitorios si no nos quedamos al mismo tiempo. Por el otro lado, el calentador de agua necesitará estar recambiado adentro cinco años, pero la fosa séptica está en condición excelente.››

‹‹¿Cómo sabe eso?›› preguntó la agente.

Lucius la sonrío. ‹‹Hice que Crabbe y Goyle la desenterraran. Espero que no quiera el rododendro en el patio trasero, Voldemort.››

‹‹No. Pensaba empezar un jardín rocoso.››

‹‹Oh, será perfecto con el belvedere acabamos de comprar.››

‹‹Bien›› dijo Voldemort. ‹‹Creo que la compramos. Y su vida también. A menos que acoda y se afilie con mi culto malo y vender las casa en cualquier precio como yo quiera.››

‹‹Me voy a morir›› pensó la agente inmobiliario. ‹‹Me voy a morir y me voy enterrar bajo un jardín rocoso.››


End file.
